Cornmaze Spooks
by Soft-falling-Raindrops
Summary: AU based off a post on tumblr, by chubdean. Full AU headcanon inside. 'AU where dean works at a haunted corn maze terrorizing people with a chainsaw, and cas goes there with his brothers even though he doesn't really like things like that, and is easily scared.' Please read and review! I don't own Supernatural.


**AU where dean works at a haunted corn maze terrorizing people with a chainsaw, and cas goes there with his brothers even though he doesn't really like things like that, and is easily scared, and they end up ditching him so he gets kind of lost, and dean sees him standing alone in a darker corner of the maze and begins to rev his chainsaw and do the usual routine until he sees that cas is actually terrified and on the verge of tears, and then just takes off his mask and is like "oh sorry, are you okay?" and the ends up walking cas out of the maze and he buys him a candy apple and dEAN STILL IN ALL HIS BLOODY MAKEUP AND RIPPED CLOTHES AND HOLDING CAS' HAND WOW CAN SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE THIS A THING**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean laughed quietly to himself as he walked around the corn maze, his chainsaw resting over his shoulder. The safety was on, of course, so he didn't de-limb himself. There weren't that many people in this section of the maze, most of them were over where Sam was currently working. He yawned, rubbing at his face and being careful of the makeup and fake blood the other workers had splattered over him.

As he rounded the corner he could see someone standing in one of the dark corners, arms folded across their chest as they looked around nervously. Grin growing on his face, Dean adjusted the hockey mask he had on and creeping closer to the guy, suddenly revved the engine on his chainsaw.

"You know, it's dangerous to stray from your friends in this part of the maze... There's no telling what could happen." He growled lowly, only to stop as he realized the guy was actually terrified

His electric blue eyes were open wide and watering slightly as he stumbled away from Dean, his breathing picking up.

"Whoa, whoa, you alright? It'd okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya. Sorry, are you okay?" Dean quickly shut the chainsaw off, putting it down and holding his hands up as he pushed his mask off. "See? I'm just a worker here."

The guy nodded shakily, giving Dean an unconvincing smile. "U-uh, yeah, thanks. I-I'm just not a huge fan of... This." He gestured around him, indicating the corn maze. "my brothers brought me here with them, and ditched me..."

Dean frowned, picking the chainsaw up and flicking the switch off. "That sucks. C'mon, I'll show you the way out. We're pretty close. My name's Dean, by the way."

"Castiel." The guy said shyly, and Dean grinned. "Castiel. Mind if I call ya Cas?"

Cas shook his head nervously, and Dean headed down the path. "Cool. C'mon, exit's this way."

There were screams and growls coming from the center of the corn maze, and Dean could hear Cas's breathing pick up slightly. The other's hand tentatively slipped into his own, and Dean flushed lightly, but held on as he led Cas out.

"And here we are! Do you want me to help you look for your brothers, or do you think they'd still be in the maze?" Dean questioned, still holding Cas's hand as he turned to look at him.

"I think they're still in the maze, and I'd rather not go back in to look for them..." Castiel murmured, voice growing quieter as he fidgeted nervously with his trench coat's sleeve. "You don't have to stay, if you don't want too I mean. You have a job, and I'm kind of distracting you from it..."

"No, no, it's fine! I mean, if you're fine with me staying with you and making sure you're alright because yeah..." Dean laughed awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck.

"I'd like that." Cas smiled up at him, and Dean's heart rate jumped.

"W-well, come on then. I'll get you a candy apple, or something. I know a booth that makes really good ones!" Dean offered, tugging lightly on Cas's hand as he pulled him out of the corn maze entrance and towards the booths.

A few minutes later he had purchased caramel covered apples for both him and Castiel, eating them as they still held hands and strolled around the area. Neither of them were complaining, though.

"Baby bro, where'd you get too? We've been looking all over for you!"

Cas and Dean turned around, quickly letting go of each other's hands guiltily as they were faced by a guy who was a bit shorter than Cas, with hazel eyes.

"I-I got lost in the corn maze, and Dean helped me get out..." Cas muttered, ignoring his brother as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Dean, this is my brother, Gabriel."

"Heya, Deano. Listen, thanks for watching my bro but I gotta take him home. Michael's probably having a hissy fit right now." Gabriel said, sighing heavily.

"Uh, yeah. Um, see you around, I guess?" Dean said to Cas, and he flushed. "Yeah... Oh, here. uh, Gabriel, do you have a pen?"

"That I do!" The older brother pulled a pen out of his pocket, handing it to his younger brother. Castiel took it and hastily wrote it on Dean's hand, smiling nervously. "Um, call me sometime?"

"Yeah." Dean grinned, waving as Gabriel dragged Castiel away. "Seeya!"


End file.
